


I've been dreaming of a

by Bye_gurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bye_gurl/pseuds/Bye_gurl
Summary: “There are hundreds of bars in New York City but Jace chooses to come to the Hunter’s Moon. Plus he comes to the bar only when you’re there, you know that right?”She shrugged, “Well yea, that’s because sometimes I give him free drinks, but only if he tips well.”Magnus felt exasperated. “Maia, he’s always the first person to go to the hunter’s moon and the last person to leave. He only goes there to talk to you. Trust me when I say he’s not just there for the free drinks.”*****After a rough night at the bar, Maia had found herself in Magnus’ apartment in the middle of a messy situation, a basically comatose Jace and the realization that being honest with your feelings is the best solution for all parties involved.





	I've been dreaming of a

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to read a soulmate and true love kiss au for jaia for a long time so I decide to kill two birds with one stone and write this. It's basically episode 2x14 with a twist. I've been working on this fic for a while. Glad i'm finally done with it! As usual, tell me in the comments what you think! Enjoy!

“Hey Magnus,” Maia said wearily. It was one of her roughest nights at the bar. Dealing with rude customers and stingy tippers were a pain in the ass. Maia looked at the clock on the wall hanging adjacent to the pool table. Just three more hours and she would be free.

“Maia, I need you to get to my apartment ASAP.” Magnus skipped the formalities which Maia was taken aback by, her friend was usually so well-mannered and he had never made any demands of her.

“Um, I’m actually kind of busy right now, I’m working the bar tonight. Is it an emergency?” Maia was getting slightly agitated. Magnus should know her schedule by now. He was a regular at the Hunter’s Moon and had her schedule down by memory. Although she and Magnus were friends she was not in any mood to socialize with him or anyone for that matter. `

Magnus sighed “Yes it is actually. Can’t you just have Jett cover your shift for you?” Maia’s shoulders slumped, Jett was a vampire who worked at the bar. Now that the Hunter’s Moon was gaining popularity among the downworlders Steve, the manager, decided to expand their workforce, so now they had two persons working the bar. It’s not that Maia didn’t want to leave the hell hole as soon as possible, it was just that convincing Jett to cover her shift was going to be a problem, he wasn’t the friendliest vampire, in fact, the main reason the manager hired him in the first place was because he wouldn’t be able to drink any of the liquor. She would just have to find a way to convince him then.

“Yea sure I can do that, but can you please tell me what’s going on though?” Maia begged she should at least know what the hell was so important that she was going to have to miss out on more tips.

“I’ll give you the details as soon as you’re here, dear,” Magnus assured her.

“Fine, bye Magnus” Maia gritted out grumpily.

Magnus said his goodbyes and ended their call. Leaving Maia alone in trying to figure out the best excuse to give Jett so he could cover for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Maia huffed when she reached the door to Magnus’ apartment. Getting here had not been easy, after giving up the tips she made that night Jett decided to cover for her. To say she was pissed was an understatement. It’s not that she doesn’t love spending time with Magnus, he’s one of her closest friends, but after a night of being on her feet and having to deal with rude co-workers and vulgar customers, she was completely drained. The last thing she wanted to do was socialize with others any more than she already had to. Magnus owed her big time. Maia banged on the door and as usual, it magically opened. She quickly slipped into the room, closing the door behind her.

“Magnus!” Maia called out turning around to lock the door. “There better be a good reason why you called me out of work or I swear to-“

For a small moment Maia felt her heart stopped, she took in the spectacle in front of her. In the center of the room, a small group huddled around a still figure on the couch. An anxious Simon stood next to Clary, as she cried while Isabelle stood right beside her rubbing Clary’s arm while trying her best to hold it together. Alec sat on the couch, his body covering the upper torso and face of the person laying on the couch, his eyes red and puffy from crying earlier. Magnus stood behind him, a comforting hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Although Maia couldn’t see the motionless body lying on the couch, she already knew who it was based on his scent alone. She inched her way into the room, each step more nerve-wracking than the last. She felt like she was in a scene from a series crime-drama where the innocent bystander has unexpectedly met upon an unmoving figure and hoped it was not dead. She stopped beside Magnus when Jace’s face came into full view.

“Magnus’ is he-“ He slowly shook his head. “No, no, no, he isn’t. He’s just sleeping.”

Maia listened out for his heartbeat, although faint, it was still going. His hands laid on top of his stomach and his fingers folded unto each other. He looked completely relaxed, the hard lines that marked his skin when he was awake were non-existent. It was the first time Maia had ever seen him looked so peaceful.

Maia forced herself to look away from the blonde in front of her, her body slightly turned to Magnus for answers.

“What happened to him?”

“Jace, Simon and Clary went on an assignment to the Seelie court to discuss some business with the queen.” Magnus kept his eyes on Jace’s face. “She wanted to prove to Simon that Clary was still in love with Jace, so she put him to sleep but when she tried to wake him it didn’t work.” Magnus finished uncomfortably, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone in the room.

“Well, he didn’t wake but her plan did work.” Simon quipped bitterly, there was a noticeable distance between him and Clary. Clary just stared guiltily at the ground and remained quiet.

Everyone clearly felt awkward with the tension between Simon and Clary. As unfortunate as the situation was, Maia was glad that she wasn’t a part of this mess. She shook her head and turned her attention back to Jace, gesticulating her hand in his direction.

“So, what exactly is this then?” She posed the question to Magnus. “A sleeping spell, actually. Its quite rare, I’ve only ever heard about it but never actually witnessed something like this. You’re put into a sleeping state, almost like a coma, and the only way for you to wake up is through true love’s kiss.” Magnus explained.

“True love’s kiss?” Maia echoed. She looked at Magnus incredulously.

“Well, yes” Magnus replied. “It’s something akin to soul mates, the person that you are destined to be with. You know, like those stories in the books that mundanes always read.”

Maia knew exactly what Magnus was talking about. The whole thing just sounded absurd to her. She remembered reading those books a lot when she was a little girl. The princess would always be the damsel in distress and a handsome prince would somehow (unrealistically) find the girl and save her. Maia used to hope that she would find her prince charming but after what had happened with Jordan, she knows better now than to wish for that. It all sounded so unreal. Yet, she was standing in a room with a vampire, a warlock, and shadowhunters and considering the fact that the person who cast the spell was an actual fairy, true love’s kiss wasn’t the most bizarre thing in existence.

True love’s kiss… oh dear. Maia’s mind went straight to Clary and Jace. Their relationship had always been rocky but she expected them to end up together. Yet, from what Magnus had said, Clary’s kiss didn’t work, which was surprising. The hero always gets the girl or the boy in this case. Maia always expected that when Clary realizes that she was not actually in love with Simon, she would immediately date Jace again. Everyone knew that Clary still had feelings for him, it was as obvious as the sky being blue.

Maia looked over at Clary, her tears have dried up now, eyes red and only worry marred her face. Izzy stood next to her with her fingers interlocked with Clary’s. She looked devastated. Maia sighed heavily. The sad thing about it was that Clary was in deep denial of her feelings and Simon was usually oblivious to things that were right under his nose, until now. The Seelie queen took advantage of the circumstance and now Clary’s and Simon were heartbroken and Jace was comatose. A sudden realization hit Maia, she spun around on her heels, fully turning her body to Magnus now.

“Magnus, if the kiss didn’t work then what else can we do?” Maia could feel the panic rising in her chest. “I mean can’t you just do some spell and fix it?”

Magnus folded his arms, his mouth curved into a frown. “I tried but Seelie’s magic is different and a bit more complicated than warlock magic. The Seelie queen has existed for centuries before warlocks even came to be. It’s the reason why she is the most powerful being in the downworld. The only person who can reverse this spell is her.”

“And since she’s a raging bitch, I’m sure that’s not gonna happen.” Isabelle piped up angrily from beside Clary.

Maia felt a lump in her throat and a twinge of pain in her chest. Jace may be a nuisance to her at times but she would never wish for something like this to happen to him. If someone had told her that one day she would care about a shadowhunter’s life, much less Jace Herondale’s, she would have laughed in their face, but now, ever since their first hook up, their relationship has done a complete 180. It had gone from her trying to murder him to them meeting up at least 3 times a week for some casual sex. Although they seemed to be on good terms their relationship was a bit…confusing. To call him a friend would be an inaccurate word choice, he was more like an acquaintance that she occasionally hooked up with, occasionally cuddled up to after said hookups and occasionally spilled her secrets to. She never meant to let Jace in like that (no pun intended) but with Jace being one of the most emotional shadowhunters she’s ever met, opening up to him took little effort. He would talk about his childhood and how shitty Valentine had treated him and she would try to one-up him by telling him how shitty her dead brother and ex-boyfriend were. They both knew how messed up it was to try and compete with who had the most fucked up life (Jace won each time) but it was the way they coped. In some weird way, it eased the pain of the past and having someone that could relate to that pain made it easier to joke about. An outsider looking in would call them friends for that alone, but they did not do things that normal friends would do with each other. Fuck buddies were the most appropriate term to describe their relationship and yet it still felt so inadequate.

She looked at Alec sitting on the couch where Jace laid. He held his hand, his eye full of longing for his parabatai to come back to him. If Maia felt this way then she can only imagine what Alec must be feeling. She remembered when Jace explained what his bond with Alec felt like and what it meant. It made her heart break even more. They had to do something, whatever it was, she was willing to try.

“Magnus.” Maia stepped closer, her voice low “I don’t know how any of this works or even how to fix it, but if there’s anything I can do then I’ll do it. We have to bring him back.”

Magnus looked at Maia for a minute, scanning her features for any hesitancy, instead, he saw a woman steadfast and determined to bring her friend back. He then turned to everyone in the room and spoke confidently. “Ok everyone I’m going to need Maia for a really hard spell, so can you guys just give us the room for a minute.”

Alec furrowed his brows, he opened his mouth to protest but Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder again. “Alec trust me on this. We’re going to bring Jace back, I promise.” The warlock spoke softly as he stared empathetically into his boyfriend’s eyes. Eventually, Alec nodded, he gave his brother’s hand a squeeze before untangling his fingers from him and going to Magnus’ bedroom with the others following suit.

“Ok, what do you want me to do?” Maia asked, eager to help in any way she can.

Magnus gave her a look. Wasn’t it already obvious? “Like I said before I tried all the spells I know, the only way to wake Jace up is through true love’s kiss.”

Maia’s face contorted in confusion. If he couldn’t use a spell to wake Jace up then why was she here? Oh. The realization of why he called her in the first place slowly dawned on her. The she-wolf shook her head, she had told Magnus about her and Jace’s arrangement, much to his excitement. Maia had to explain to him that all they were to each other were warm bodies that helped release all their pent-up frustrations that were caused by their jobs, failed relationships and Valentine. It was nothing more than a way to past the time until they got bored of each other and decided to move on.

“No, no, no, Magnus no.” Maia shook her head vigorously. “Why not?” Magnus asked, pushing his shoulders up. “You and Jace have been seeing each other for like two months and he obviously likes you and Jace rarely like anyone.”

“We haven’t been ‘seeing each other’.” Maia made air quotes as she said the words. “All we do is meet up, have sex and go on our merry way. It doesn’t mean anything.”

She couldn’t believe what Magnus was actually proposing. She was willing to do anything to help Jace, but this was ridiculous. Her being Jace’s true love? It sounded completely unreal, like something out of a… She shook the word out of her head. Maia convinced herself that she wasn’t made for love, it made her weak and vulnerable and she vowed to never let someone have that much power over her again.

“Perhaps not to you.” He shot back.

Maia gave Magnus a quizzical look. The warlock sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose, Maia was his friend and he knew that she was a very smart girl but right now talking to her was like trying to explain to a pre-schooler that two plus two equals four.

“There are hundreds of bars in New York City but Jace chooses to come to the Hunter’s Moon. Plus he comes to the bar only when you’re there, you know that right?”

She shrugged, “Well yea, that’s because sometimes I give him free drinks, but only if he tips well.” Magnus felt exasperated.

“Maia, he’s always the first person to go to the hunter’s moon and the last person to leave. He only goes there to talk to you. Trust me when I say he’s not just there for the free drinks.” Magnus spoke like he was talking facts and not stating an opinion.

Maia opened her mouth to respond but shut it when she couldn’t think of anything to say. She had noticed that he was always there before her shift would start, hanging out with Izzy or Alec and Magnus but as soon as she showed up he would ditch them to talk to her at the bar. Him being the last to leave made sense to her since he would always wait for her to lock up so that they can have sex later, but there were days when they didn’t hook up at all and he still stayed behind to help clean up. Was it a cover up all this time? Did Jace truly _like_ her? Maia felt like the room was spinning, her world was being pulled apart and shifting into different spaces. It was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle and being confused on where which piece should go. She had no idea where Jace fit into her life now. Just a few months ago Maia couldn’t stand to see his face. She hated him. She never thought she would be friends with someone like him, but realizing that he was really not that much of an asshole as he appeared, they became friends. Now, however, after being with him like that, their “friendship” is changing too and maybe… she wanted it to? She could no longer ignore the feeling that she had whenever she saw him. It wasn’t just lust, it was a painful throb of want and attention. Her heart always skipped a beat when she saw him and her stomach twisted in knots. Her ears craved hearing his voice and her lips desired his. She could physically feel the difference whenever he was around her, she felt happier, lighter, freer. Perhaps that was what it felt like to find someone who understands you.

Magnus could see the myriad of emotions going through Maia’s face like a breeze flipping through the pages of a book. He looked at her empathetically, after living on this earth for over 5 centuries he understood exactly what she was going through. He gently placed both hands on her shoulders willing her to look at him.

“I know this is a lot to take in, him possibly being your true love… I don’t want to force you to do something you’re not comfortable with, but if you like him and he likes you, don’t you think it’s worth the effort to try?”

Maia stared at him for a moment but then nodded. He was right, like always. She relaxed for a bit but not for long as a horrible thought crossed her mind.

“But what if the kiss doesn’t work? What then?” Her eyes frantic, “I don’t think I would be able to handle it.” She wasn’t only talking about the fact that Jace would be stuck in this state forever, but also the fact that she finally figured out she had feelings for him and if it turned out that she wasn’t his true love then, It was a harsh reality that she would have to live by soon.

“Don’t think about that too much Peanut, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Magnus was massaging her right shoulder now, “And it’s ok if he doesn’t turn out to be your soul mate, love is still out there, just don’t close yourself off to it.” He gave her a small comforting smile and lightly squeezed her shoulder. Maia diffidently smiled back. Magnus always knew the right thing to say. He’s probably the smartest and kindest friend she had and she was thankful for having him in her life.

“I’m going to give you guys some privacy.” He dropped his hands to the side and started walking off in the direction of his bedroom, He glanced over his shoulder “Oh and peanut, don’t over think it ok?” with that he disappeared into his room, leaving Maia alone with Jace for the first time since she had been there.

The room was unnervingly quiet, she stood awkwardly over the man’s body, a little afraid to get too close to him. _Don’t be ridiculous Maia, he’s sleeping, not dead._ She inched her way up to him and took a seat on the couch where he laid. Jace looked at ease as he slept on the outskirts of all the tension and stress from his world. Even when he would stay over at her crappy apartment, she could always see the creases in his forehead and the pout on his lips like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. She wondered what he was dreaming about or if he was even dreaming at all.

Maia remembered what she was left alone to do and she felt her heart beat quicken. Maia had kissed Jace plenty of times but this time there was much more at stake. She tried not to think about the fact that this may not work at all. She tried to think positively instead. Then a thought hit her, what if Jace actually woke up? Was she ready for something like that? God this shouldn’t be so hard or emotional for her but it was and right now, she was annoyed and exhausted with all of it.

Maia shook her head and scooted up to the blonde’s face. She placed a hand next to his head to keep herself balanced, she couldn’t help but admire how beautiful he looked as she used her other hand to brush aside a lock of hair that had fallen over his eyes. Maia took a deep breath and counted to three before ducking her head to greet her lips with his. She kissed him for a good 4 seconds before pulling up, she watched his face for any changes, but he still laid motionless. _Maybe I didn’t try hard enough._ Maia was still hovering over him, prepared to try again until she saw his eyelashes start to flutter. She almost thought she imagined it until his eyes popped open and his big blue-brown eyes met hers. The sign of the faintest smile crept up his lips.

“I was hoping it would be you.”

“Really?” Maia whispered.

Jace nodded. His eyes full of sincerity.

“Yea.”

Maia sat up slowly. Half of her was stunned that it actually worked and the other half amazed that Jace even wanted her to be the one that waked him. She wanted it to work but somehow this outcome still surprised her. She never expected them to be each other’s true love. So what now?

Jace sat up on the couch, his head tilted with concern in his eyes as he watched the internal storm brewing in Maia. “What’s wrong?” he asked, reaching out for her hands and gradually interlocking their fingers. Her heart melted at the action, Maia let out a breath she never even realized that she was holding since he woke up. She stared at their interlocked fingers for the longest time before she spoke.

“Do you still have feelings for Clary?”

Jace made a face. “Of course not. You’re the one that woke me up after all.” 

Maia looked up now “Well she still loves you, me and you being soulmates doesn’t change the fact that you might still love for her.” She had to be sure that Jace was not in love with Clary before jumping into a relationship with him. She did not want to find herself in the middle of a messy love triangle.

“Maia, whatever Clary and I had, it’s over.” His face hard and his body tensed “I’m telling you that there’s no one I want more than you.” He said it with such conviction that Maia couldn’t help but believe him.   

Maia just hummed in response, looking down at their entangled fingers again, but Jace could sense that that wasn’t the only question Maia wanted to ask him. He looked at her expectantly, but after a few seconds of silence he decided to ask, “Is that all?” 

“Well, I never expected this to actually work.” She spoke but then hurriedly reassured him with the tiniest smile on her lips “but it did and I’m glad it did, but…” she trailed off, her smile disappearing, Jace patiently waited for her to continue “But now we are suddenly each other’s soulmates. How does that even work? I mean, no offense Jace but I’m not in love with you. I mean, I like you, I like you a lot, but I’m not ready to move in together-I mean where would we live anyway? At the institute? In Idris? And I’m definitely not ready to get married and have kids either.”

Jace observed her, amusement dancing in his eyes and his mouth turned up into the cheesiest grin. Maia scowled at him, how could he find anything she had said funny. She wanted to wipe the smile off his face but instead, she untangled her fingers from his, getting ready to turn away from him.

“Hey, hey, hey” Jace reached out to stop her, gently cupping her cheeks with both hands, forcing her to look at him.

“Why are you so upset?” His smile dimmed down now and his voice full of concern. She glowered at him, pushing his hands away from her face.  

“You’re not taking this seriously! You think it’s funny but it’s not!”  

Jace shook his head.

“Maia It’s not like that at all. It’s just… we’re talking about getting married and having kids, which is something I really want. But we don’t have to think about all of that right this second. All we have to think about is right now.”

He scooted up to her, gingerly reaching out to hold her hand, when she didn’t push him away he intertwined their fingers once more. His voice soft and warm.

“I really like you too, and the love part, we can just work our way up to it. We can take this as slow as you want.” His hand is on her cheek again, gently stroking the skin there. Every once in a while his eyes glancing at her lips.

Maia nodded feeling completely silly now for jumping the gun so quickly. She nuzzled his hand, the feeling of anxiety over their future washing away and the usual feeling she got when she’s around him overcame her.  She nibbled on her bottom lip, her eyes trained on his mouth. The kiss from earlier, although sweet, left her completely unsatisfied. Apparently, Jace felt the same way because within a matter of seconds his mouth was on hers again, kissing her deeply, Maia grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him in closer. Their torsos melded together. 

In this moment, everything made sense. From the beginning, there was a constant push and pull between them. Jace and Maia were always arguing with one another but at the same time, they could never seem to stay out of each other’s way. Even when they became friends and hooked up the first time, it was made clear that it was a onetime thing, however, they kept coming back for more. She always felt a constant pull towards Jace and she never knew why. But after the events of today, it finally made sense to her and it felt _right_. Maia tried to think of a time where she felt this good, but nothing came to mind, not even Jordan. Knowing everything that she does now, falling in love feels closer than it seems.

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you didn't notice, the title of the fic is based on the song from Enchanted "I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss."


End file.
